


chub

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Chubby Kink, Frerard, Gay, M/M, Masturbation, Slash, Weight Kink, chub kink, cock rubbing, fat kink, humping, licking fat, rubbing cock on fat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has a kink for Gerard being chubby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This chapter is more the prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gerard Way Mikey way or Frank iero. They do not condone any behaviors in this fic. I made this up it is fake.

Frank couldn't take his eyes off his best friends brothers stomach. Mikey sitting next to him, elbowed him hard in the side and Frank blushed but turned back to the TV. He tired his best not to look at his friends brother for the rest of the night. When they go upstairs and Mikey shuts his door and he turns to look his friend in the eye.  
"What is it with you staring at my brother dude?" Mikey demands.  
Franks face goes bright red across his cheek bones and he shifts nervously from foot to foot.  
"Your brothers pretty chubby" He offers.  
"Yes Frank, my brother is kinda chunky. So what?" Mikey asks.  
"I think his chubby tummy hips and waist are sexy, and I want to lick them." He rushes out in one quick breathe.  
He wanted the floor to swallow him up or possible for someone to kill him right now.  
He jumped slightly startled by the loud bark of laughter that Mikey let out. Frank was mad and folded his arms over his chest and wouldn't talk to Mikey the rest of the night.  
"Come on Frank, I'm sorry it's just - it's my brother and you kind of have a kink for him being a little big."  
Frank rolled over to face the wall in the bed on the opposite side of the room and wouldn't talk anymore. He fell asleep a while later thinking about Gerard.  
Some time during the night, he woke up with his dick really hard from dreaming about Gerard. He could hear Mikey snoring on the other side of the room. He slid down his cotton pants wrapping his hand around his aching shaft, and stroked himself under the covers in the dark room a few feet away from his best friend. He came quickly, not bothering to drag it out with Mikey within arms reach. The entire time he was thinking about Gerard and his chubby belly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Mikey had woken up first and headed down to grab some coffee and toast. He found Gerard in the kitchen eating some pancakes with his own coffee.  
"G'morning Mikes." he mumbles around his fork as he's stuffing the pancakes in his mouth.  
Mikey is shoving his toast in his mouth and talking with his mouth full, crumbs are falling out making Gerard roll his eyes.  
"Frank totally wants to do you." He say smirking.  
"That's not funny Mikey..." Gerard glares.  
"No Gee I'm serious he's got some kind of weird kink for your chub." Mikey says  
Gerard searches his face for any sign his baby brother is joking, finding none. Mikey turns leaving the room with his cup of coffee, leaving his older brother alone with his thoughts. It doesn't take gerard long to formulate a plan to get himself alone with Frank. He has always been attracted to Mikey's friend but he never did anything about it. Franks 15 and he's 19, he knew he was too old for Frank. He also never thought Frank would be attracted to him. He knew that he was fat, that he had a gut and he didn't think he was appealing. He was way too pale and next to long black hair that hung stringy in his face, it looked sallow. He could not picture how Frank, such a beautiful boy could find him attractive. He was short and had a black and red dyed mohawk. His skin was a golden sun kissed brown and he had full pink mouth Gerard would have died to kiss.   
Gerard went out of his way that night to find a tight black band tee that was way too short and some black low cut skinny jeans that are one size too small. They squeeze the fat from his hips, waist and stomach making it flow over the top of the jeans. The shirt being too short and tight lets the pale cubby belly show. He went to the den area in the basement where they would often hang out and watch TV. He stretched out with his feet apart and legs spread, leaning back on the sofa with arms behind his head. Mikey was out with his girlfriend that night and their parents had gone out for the night. He pulled out his cell phone and texted Frank.

Gerard: Hi Frankie, I just downloaded a new horror movie and it's supposed to be really gory. You wanna come watch? I know you're alone tonight 'cause Mikey's not home.

Frank: Give me like 15 mins.  
Gerard: K. See you when you get here.

Gerard sat back waiting on Frank. He knew it would take him no longer than 15 minutes to walk over.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment Frank walked into the room his eyes went straight to Gerard's stomach and he swallowed hard, tripping on his way into the den. He averted his eyes, trying not to stare at Gerard who looked sexier in what he was wearing tonight than he had ever seen him before in is life. Gerard flipped the movie on and turned off the table lamp, burying them in total darkness other than the blue glow of the screen. Frank had no idea what was going on the entire time as he could not tear his eyes away from Gerard's body. His mouth felt dry no matter how much cola he drank. He couldn't sit still, shifting on the sofa next to Gerard, and was growing half-hard for the past hour.  
"Is there something wrong Frankie?" Gerard asks trying his hardest to sound seductive.   
"No, I-I'm, I am fine." He stutters nervously.  
Gerard leans in, placing his lips right next to the younger boys ear.  
"You don't look fine." He whispers against the shell of his ear, his breath making the boy shiver.  
Frank shift uncomfortably, his pants growing even tighter than they were before.  
"I can turn the movie off if it's bothering you?" Gerard breathes still very close to Franks ear.  
"The movie is-it's fine." He whimpers.  
"I know something's bothering you. You can tell me..." Gerard says putting his hand on Franks thigh, running it upward.  
Frank made an unattractive squeaky sound, making Gerard laugh lightly.  
"You know don't you?" Frank says barely above a whisper.  
"What, that you want to lick my fat rolls? Oh yes, Frank, I know you are a kinky little fucker." Gerard says  
Gerard moves his hand from Franks thigh, taking his hand and moving it to touch his belly. Feeling emboldened Frank runs his fingers over the bulging stomach, biting his lip to keep from making a sound. He had dreamed of this for such a long time.   
"You are so beautiful with your face flushed that way." Gerard says.  
Frank lets his fingers dance over the exposed skin of the older boys chub.  
"Frank, no one else is home, would you like to take this to my bedroom where it's more private?"  
"Yesss..." Frank says in a sibilant voice.  
Gerard stands up and offers the younger boy his hand. Frank takes it and Gerard pulls him up off the sofa. He leads the younger boy out of the den and down the hall to his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard led Frank to his bedroom motioning to his bed.   
"Go ahead, sit down on the bed." He says smiling before tuning to lock the door.  
Frank could not help the nervous butterflies fluttering about in his belly at the thought of touching Gerard. He's had sex before, but only once with Mikey before he had a girlfriend. They had made pact that once they were old enough they would lose it to one another, so the first time would be with someone they cared about. Now here he sits on his best friends older brothers bed, about have the boy of his dreams. Gerard turned from locking the door, crossing the room to him where he sat anxiously on the edge of the unmade bed. Gerard stopped in front of him giving him a toothy grin.  
"Would you like me to take this off?" He says, fingering the hem at the bottom of the band tee.  
"Fuck yes..." Frank all but moaned.  
That was all the encouragement he needed.  
Gerard tugged the shirt over his head, tossing it to his messy floor onto one the piles of clothing. He had had sex quite a few times with both boys and girls, despite being chubby. Usually however, it was when he and the other person were drunk. He had never had sex with someone when he was sober that he really wanted to fuck.  
Frank interrupts his thoughts by running his hands over the smooth pudgy skin around his belly.  
"I, um..." He flushes a deep crimson   
"Can I like - um, you know, lick your rolls?" He asked embarrassedly.  
"Go ahead." Gerard says  
Frank leans over licking at Gerard's tummy, nibbling and sucking on the skin. He dips his tongue into his bellybutton, swirling it around before mouthing his way down over the rotund area and over one his sides just above the waistband of his jeans.  
"Take them off please." He mumbled against the pudgy skin.  
Gerard unzips the jeans, shoving them and the boxers down until they fall down to his feet. He then steps out of them and kicks them away, leaving his body fully exposed to Frank. He felt uncomfortable sober and bared like this in front of the boy.  
"Gerard, can you lay on the bed for me?" Frank mumbled shyly.  
Gerard did not speak but he climbed on the bed, laying down on his back. Frank moves to put his hands on Gerard's meaty thighs, pushing his legs apart and kneeling between them. Leaning down he takes his time licking one of his thighs and then the other taking his time to do so thoroughly before moving his attention back to the chub around his waist. He took his time making sure to taste and lick and nibble every inch of the older boys large belly before doing the same thing for his hips and sides making sure to taste ever inch of skin all around his waist. By the time he was done they were both rock hard and aching with need. His cock was leaking excessively from the slit.


	5. Chapter 5

Franks cock was growing heavy between his legs and aching with need but he was not ready to have sex with Gee, not yet. He felt embarrassed by what he wanted to do but he forced himself to say it.  
"Gerard do you think I could, you know, rub my cock on your belly and between your thighs?"   
He felt awkward, like he was some kind of freak that Gerard would laugh at, at any given moment and tell him to get out. He worried even more that he'd tell Mikey that Frank was some weird freak and Mikey would hate him. Gerard immediately put his mind at ease with a simple breathy yes.  
Frank took his cock in his hand rubbing it against Gerard's plump and soft stomach. It felt good and made his cock leak even more then it had been. It smears drops of pre-cum all over the older boys tummy. He knew he was ready soon and slipped on top of Gerard, gripping their cocks together tightly. He squeezed and stroked them together, moving his hand up and down until he found the right rhythm, and then stroked them to the very edge before he let go and moved back making Gerard groan. It was only a short loss of contact before he was on top of Gee, pressing their cocks together and humping against him. The cocks moving against each other, sliding in a slick mess until he worked himself over the edge. When he came he exploded all over Gerard's crotch, taking the boy below him over the edge with him. Once they were both spent he collapsed into sweaty, panting heap on top of Gerard. Gerard just pulled him into his arms, thankful now that his pudge had the brought this kinky boy to him. He pulls him as close as he can to his chest and rubs his back until Frank pulls himself together. Leaning up he kisses Franks forehead just as a loud knock resounds from Gerard's locked door, sending them flying apart at the sound of Mikey voice.  
"I'm home bro!" Mikey called out loudly through the door.  
"OK g'night Mikey." He called back listening to him patter off down the hall, leaving him and Frank a giggling mess.  
"We should get cleaned up." He tells Frank.  
"We should...but fuck it. We can clean up tomorrow when we wake up." Frank says giving a loud yawn before his eyes flutter closed as he rests his head on Gerard's chest, leaving Gerard smiling down at him. Gerard cannot believe this angel wants him, and he hopes he always will.


End file.
